


may you never forget my love

by addledAuthor (Liamchip)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Sadstuck, lots of rants, the signless' execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamchip/pseuds/addledAuthor
Summary: Sadstuck, how I feel the last moments before the Signless' execution went.





	may you never forget my love

Cold, hard, iron. That’s all that Signless could feel. Around his wrists, around his feet, against his back. The cold cell kept him contained as they prepared for his execution. The fairly empty space was filled with a deafening silence. Then, from above, the sounds of a fight broke out. He cracked an eye open, figuring that whoever was involved would end up down here soon enough anyways. The fighting stopped, and the sound of several people being dragged away followed.

Psiioniic was restless. The Signless had already been dragged away, and he knew that they would be coming for the other three. But Disciple kept insisting that he would come back. So there they stayed. The sound of rumbling machinery filled the air. Psiioniic growled and fired up his psionics, walking outside of the modified hideout to face down the imperial drones on their doorstep. But even he couldn’t fend off more than sixty drones. 

Disciple was heartbroken. Her love had disappeared. Psiioniic kept insisting that they leave and that he’d already been captured, but she knew that he’d be back. He had to be. Eventually, though, she heard the sound of drones filling the air, and Psii left to fend them off. She ran to the door, knowing that if Psii couldn’t keep them out, neither could she. 

Signless saw the edge of the guards’ outfits on the staircase. He heard a voice shout, and his heart ached, The voice was familiar, the voice was of the one he loved. He knew that he would die today, but perhaps he didn’t have to face it alone. Then he heard a second set of people, as the guards dragged Psiioniic and Disciple down into the prison. Their faces lit up slightly as they saw him, but their eyes afterwards went to his shackles, the way they kept him close to the wall and the way it forced his hands apart. Psii’s face turned icy as he turned on the guards again, trying to throw his shackles around the troll’s neck. He fails, and the guard throws him against a cell. He pressed a button, and the cells on either side of Signless opened up. Disciple and Psii both get thrown inside. 

Signless gives them both a gentle, weary smile as they look over at him.  
Words were bubbling up from his soul, so he turned over to the Psiioniic. 

“Psiioniic, my dear friend, please don’t let the Condesce break your spirit. You saved all of us countless times. We would not have been able to bring this revolution as far as we did without your fierceness, without your aggression and your psionics. But you’re also one of the smartest trolls I’ve met. If- no, when you get out of here, make something out of yourself. Don’t let the Condesce enslave you.” His mini-sermon finished, he turned to the Disciple.

“Di, my closest friend, my confidante, my moirail and above all else my love, I am going to die here. I can feel it, like a blanket of certainty washing over me. When I do, try your best to move on, alright? Live the longest life you can, and, above all else, do not mourn for me. Mourning for me just lets the Condesce win. Just remember, when I’m gone, I will always love you. Even when I’m dead and gone, I will always be with you.” He brushed a tear away from his eyes, settling back down against the cell. 

On his left, the Psiioniic stood and slammed his hands into the bars. The bars must have been somehow psionic-proof, otherwise he would have already broken out.  
“This is BULLSHIT!” He shouted, rattling the bars. He put his head against the bars.  
“It’s not your fucking fault that you were born with a blood colour just a shade too high to be considered normal. It’s not your fault that you were born into a society where killing and robbing was considered normal, and encouraged! And believe me when I say that you are not the first fucking person to wish that this damned system would change! But you’re the first person to ever speak up. And, now, you’re going to be her fucking example. It’s just not fair. Why should you be tried for the colour of your blood, rather than your actions? Why does everyone put all their faith in such a corrupt system? Why can’t they let you live a normal life?” Somewhere in the middle of his rant, he had slumped against the bars and started to cry. His words were now coming out as a harsh whisper.  
“Why do they have to ruin all your chances of being happy? Just, why? I just want to know why.” Psiioniic sat back on the ground, exhausted and defeated. 

Signless had been frowning and thinking more and more throughout his rant, his thoughts whirling and, with that, came the realization that maybe he wasn’t ready to die yet. Psii opens his mouth to keep talking, but Signless puts up one hand.

“No. You’re right. I shouldn’t be accepting my death like this. Why should I? Why has this fucked up society conditioned me to accept that the loss of my own fucking life should be normal? This fucking world is awful. I was completely wrong to assume that I could even try to change how shitty this world is. I spent so long trying to convince everyone and trying to make something positive happen, only for none of my fucking efforts to even be worth anything! It’s like my message was never even heard. As soon as I was captured, every single fucking piece of shit on this damned rock turned around like they had burnt out their fucking eyeballs!” he shouted, venting his anger. 

“I shouldn’t have to accept my death, because I shouldn’t have to die at all,” He spoke, settling against the bars. “But I will. Because it’s what’s expected of me. Because it’s what’s for the ‘greater good.’” He said bitterly. “Because if I fight, it’ll just make it worse on everyone else.” He finished. 

The Disciple pressed one of her arms through the bars, gently touching his shoulder.  
“You came into my life when I was six sweeps old,” She started, giving him a gentle squeeze. “And ever since then, my life has never been the same. You completely changed how I saw the world, and how I acted. Every single word that comes out of your mouth is fantastic, is deep, is completely mind-changing. Your sermons, although some people do not pay any attention, or completely ignore it, changed how they all interacted. I saw it with even teal and cerulean bloods. They were all being respectful, for once. They let whoever was more qualified do the job. But they know if they speak up, the revolution will die again. They have to wait, until the second Signless comes again. If a second Signless comes again. It does no good to ponder on what could be, and what everyone else is doing. Because right now, all that matters is us. All that matters right now is you,” She told him, letting her hand fall away.  
“Die bravely.” She finished. 

The Signless blinked back tears at the emotional speech he had just heard.  
“I will. Live bravely, for me, will you? Do not mourn for me. That just means she wins.” He heard steps start to pound down the stairs. He exchanged a glance with the other two, taking a breath to steel himself. The guards opened his cell. One of them steps in to undo his shackles, and after his shackles were all open he swung and punched the guard in the face, knocking him into the bars. The second one came in, baton at the ready. He dodged the first swing, grabbing the baton and twisting the guards’ arm until he dropped the stick. Signless used it to knock both guards out. He managed to dig out a key from one of the guards. He opens the door of the Psiioniic and the Disciple, when the sound of several footsteps filled the stairwell. Psii growled and stepped forwards, but from around the corner, someone shot a needle. It hit him in the neck and made him slump over. Signless crept up to the corner, reaching around and grabbing the gun. Or- tried to. Someone else grabbed his wrist and cuffed him to the banister as they rush down the stairs, to capture the Disciple again. Three guards stay with him, even as she manages to escape through the opposite entrance. 

The guards carry him up the stairs. They drag him to a rock, hooking his cuffs above his head. He lifted his head to see who came out to watch his untimely demise. The Condesce gave a brief speech, which he heard none of as he had caught the eye of the Disciple. She was cloaked, hidden, but he would recognize her anywhere. He mouthed three words to her as the Condesce gave the executioner the okay. 

_‘I love you.’_


End file.
